nicksuperbrawlgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Brawl
Jingle Brawl This game was released for Christmas. It can be played here. Characters Starter *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Red Sandbag (only in Training mode, doesn't have any moves) Unlockable *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Arenas *Krusty Krab *Fairy World *Wasteland *Jungle *Frosty Mart *Penguin Lair *Farm Road *Amity Park Modes Tournament Unlockable Training Arcade Codes wasteland - unlocks Aang's stage airbender - unlocks Aang freeplay - unlocks Arcade Mode practice - unlocks Training Mode goingghost - unlocks Danny Phantom ghosttown - unlocks Danny Phantom's stage lemurking - unlocks King Julien Super Brawl This game was released for the Super Bowl. It is the same as Jingle Brawl, but the codes are gone, as everything that was unlockable in Jingle Brawl is unlocked here. It also added Dr. Blowhole and his stage, and they are unlockable by beating him in Tournament mode. It can be played here. Characters Starter *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Unlockable *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) Arenas Original *Krusty Krab *Fairy World *Wasteland *Jungle *Frosty Mart *Penguin Lair *Farm Road *Amity Park New *Coney Island Hideout Modes Training Arcade Tournament Super Brawl Summer This was released for the summer. It added 2 new characters, Bessie Higgenbottom and Patrick Star as an unlockable character, and Patrick is unlocked by beating him in Tournament mode. The characters and stages would later be added to Super Brawl 2. It can be played here. Characters Starter *SpongeBob SquarePants(SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B) Unlockable *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Arenas Original *Krusty Krab *Fairy World *Wasteland *Jungle *Frosty Mart *Penguin Lair *Farm Road *Amity Park *Coney Island Hideout *Jellyfish Fields *Carnival *Fanlair New *Playground *Pier 51 *Goo Lagoon Super Fall Brawl This game was released for the fall. It adds Sheen from Planet Sheen as a new character, and adds 3 new stages. Sheen can be unlocked by beating him in Tournament mode. It can be played here. Characters Starter *SpongeBob SquarePants(SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Unlockable *Sheen (Planet Sheen) Arenas Original *Krusty Krab *Fairy World *Wasteland *Jungle *Frosty Mart *Penguin Lair *Farm Road *Amity Park *Coney Island Hideout *Jellyfish Fields *Carnival *Fanlair *Playground *Pier 51 *Goo Lagoon New *Pumpkin Patch *Autumn Forest *House Of Pain Category:Games Category:Forums